Sofia and the Ice Skates
by blossom2013
Summary: Sofia gets some new ice skates for Christmas. She starts taking lessons, and trying to juggle them with her other commitments severly taxes her schedule. Can Madeline, who went through a similar experience, help her sister?
1. Chapter 1

happy birthday Blossom

It was Christmas in Enchancia. Sofia had gotten a new set of ice skates, and was trying them out on the frozen pond. She wasn't very good. She slipped and fell on the ice.  
"Sofia, are you okay?" Madeline asked.  
"I'm fine." Sofia groaned. "I'm not a very good skater, though."  
"Nonsense." A woman approached her. "You have the makings of a fine skater."  
"I do?" Sofia smiled. "Wait, who are you?"  
"Madame DuBois!" Madeline gasped.  
"You know her?" Sofia asked.  
"She's one of the best skaters in France." Madeline told her. "She used to teach me. What brings you to Enchancia, Madame DuBois?"  
"I just moved here." Madame DuBois smiled. "You know, princess Sofia, I could teach you to skate, if you'd like."  
"Okay." Sofia smiled. "What kind of lessons will we be doing?"  
"I offer either a once-a-week class, or for the more serious students, the intensive course." Madame DuBois declared. "That's three hours a day, and eight on Saturday."  
"Do yourself a favor and go for the once-a-week." Madeline whispered to Sofia. "I went for the intensive back in Paris, and it didn't go well."  
"But I want to learn fast, before winter's over." Sofia answered. "I'll take the intensive class."  
"Wonderful." Madame DuBois smiled. "We begin tomorrow. Until then, au revoir!"  
As Madame DuBois left, Madeline shook her head.  
"This won't end well." She thought, speaking from experience. "Sofia, you have flying derby practice, and school work soon! You can't take skating lessons on top of everything else!"  
"Of course I can." Sofia smiled. "Just watch me."  
And so it began. Sofia took skating lessons in the mornings, then did flying derby practice. After a couple of weeks, school started again, and she tried to fit in her Royal Prep homework on top of everything else. She became noticeably tired.  
"Sofia, you can't kep this up." Madeline declared. "Trust me, I've been there. I took lessons with Madame DuBois back in Paris. I ran myself ragged trying to do everything. If you're not careful, you'll end up the same way."  
"Don't worry, Maddie." Sofia declared. "I've got this well in hand. I can do it all. You'll see."  
Madeline sighed. It looked like history was about to repeat itself.

Sofia was working so hard on her ice skating, she started neglecting over things. She went behind on her schoolwork, and kept arriving late for flying derby practice.

One day, Sofia went to her class right after school.  
"The harder I practice, the sooner I'll be as good as Maddie and Madame DuBois." She said to herself.  
Starting to fell fatigued, Sofia was pirouetting when she saw Madeline and Jamie's flying on their horse.  
"How did it got so late?" She gasped. "Madame DuBois, I have to go!"  
"Very well, then." Madame DuBois nodded. "The class is almost over anyway."  
As Sofia reached the race track, she saw Sir Gilliam, who was not at all happy.  
"I'm so sorry I lost track of time Sir Gilliam!" She apologized.  
"Princesses Sofia, you and I need to have a talk in my office." Sir Gilliam declared.  
Sir Gilliam took Sofia into his office.  
"Princesses Sofia this is the third time you've been late." He declared. "One more time, and you're off the team."  
"It won't happen again, I promise!" Sofia pledged.  
"See that it doesn't." Sir Gilliam said sternly.  
That evening, Miranda brought up the matter of Sofia's overabundance of activities.  
"Sofia, maybe you should think about cutting back on the skating lessons." She suggested.  
"Why, mom?" Sofia asked.  
"Why, mom?" Sofia asked. "I'm getting so good at it!"  
"Maybe, but it's starting to affect your school work." Miranda declared.  
"And flying derby practice." Madeline added. "You've been late for the last three."  
"Don't worry." Sofia told them. "I can handle everything. I just need to make more time in the day."  
Sofia: I will make more time in the day (Yes I will) I will make more time in the day More seconds in the minute More minutes in the hour I will never take a break To smell another flower I will make more time in the day  
Chorus: Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock Life is more then a ticking clock Tock tick, tock tick, tock tick, tock tick, Fighting time can make you sick  
Sofia: I will waste less time every day (Yes I will) I will waste less time every day No moment to relax No play for an hour I will plan my life By the clock upon the tower I will waste less time every day  
Chorus: Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock Life is more then a ticking clock Tock tick, tock tick, tock tick, tock tick, Fighting time can make you sick  
Sofia: I will make more time in the day (Yes I will) I will make more time in the day I will wake up with the stars Before the rooster's hour I will skip all my meals And live on my own power I will make more time in the day  
Chorus: Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock Life is more then a ticking clock Tock tick, tock tick, tock tick, tock tick, Fighting time can make you sick Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock You can never beat the clock Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick, tock You can never beat the clock  
"You can't do it all, sis." Madeline told an exhausted Sofia.  
"Yes, I can." Sofia insisted. "I just have to make a schedule."  
"That's what I thought." Madeline told her. "But I was wrong. You see-"  
"We're late for breakfast!" Sofia realized. "Come on!"

That night, Sofia dreamt of being a champion skater. She was even given a medal. She was woken up by James' dog, Edward, licking her.  
"Oh, Edward." She giggled.  
The next day, She took part in another lesson. She slipped on the ice again.  
"Are you alright, princess Sofia?" Madame DuBois asked.  
"Yes, Madame DuBois." Sofia nodded  
"Bien." Madame DuBois smiled. "On you feet then. We have much to do."  
Sofia started skating again. Little by little, she was improving.  
"Good work, princess Sofia." Madame DuBois nodded. "But it takes much practice to be great. We will continue this afternoon."  
That night, Sofia had another dream about being an ice skater. She rolled in her sleep. If her bed covers were smaller, she would have been seriously tied up. Instead, she rolled off the bed.  
"Sofia, are you okay?" Madeline asked.

The next day, Sofia and Madeline were practicing their magic homework.  
"_Mutato_, um... Sofia mumbled.  
"_Petrificus_." Madeline finished, turning an apple to stone. "You should know this, Sofia."  
"Sorry." Sofia shrugged. "Guess I'm a little frazzled right now."  
"I knew it." Madeline groaned. "I knew trying to do so much would end up like this. The same thing happened to me."  
"I'm okay, Maddie." Sofia insisted. "I can handle this."  
As time went on, Sofia lived her days by the clock, squeezing in skating, schoolwork, mandolin lessons, and flying derby practice, rushing from one place to another, never stopping to have some fun. Even mealtimes were a hasty affair; she gulped down her food as quickly as possible, before moving on to her schoolwork. Before long, she was an exhausted wreck, struggling to stay awake.  
"Ruby and Jade asked about you, you know." Madeline told her. "They wanted to know why you never visit anymore."  
"I'll visit when the snow's gone." Sofia yawned. "But for now, I have to put my all into the skating lessons, and everything else."  
"Sofia?" Miranda asked. "May I speak with you?"  
"Sure, mom." Sofia nodded.  
"I know you've been working hard lately, and I'm proud of you for it." Miranda declared. "But don't you think you're going overboard?"  
"What do you mean, mom?" Sofia asked.  
"Your life's become nothing but one big schedule." Miranda explained. "What's the point in all that work if you don't have time for fun?"  
"I, uh..." Sofia mumbled.  
"Think about it, dear." Miranda told her. "I know you'll make the right choice."  
The next day, at her skating lesson, Sofia pulled off a complicated move, but wobbled a little. The flaw annoyed.  
"Smile, princess!" Madame DuBois smiled. "You have done very well."  
"But I can do better." Sofia declared. "I just need to stick to my schedule."

Later that night, at the castle, the school band were making a special performance. Sofia, Madeline and Vivian started playing when the instructor waved his wand. Sofia's eyes started to droop as she played her mandolin. As Sofia snored, she started playing off key.  
"Vivian, we may have to start playing louder." Madeline suggested, as Sofia let go of her mandolin.  
"Sofia? Miranda gasped, as she rushed over.  
Picking her daughter up, she prepared to take Sofia to bed.  
"She just needs sleep." Miranda told the bemused instructor. "She's been trying to do too much lately."  
Miranda took Sofia to her bedroom, put her in bed, then left, turning out the lights as she went. On her way downstairs, she encountered Roland.  
"Miranda, what is going on with Sofia?" Roland asked. "She's never acted like this before."  
"Rollie, Sofia is just fine." Miranda assured him. "She just needs some sleep, that's all?"  
"If you say so." Roland declared.  
As the king and queen headed off to bed, Madeline saw her sister draped over her own.  
"I knew this would happen." She sighed.  
Sofia once dreamed that she was skating. But this time, she saw herself fall through a crack in the ice.  
"Help!" She cried. "Somebody help me!"  
"Sofia, wake up!" Madeline called, shaking her out of her nightmare.  
"Oh, I just had the most terrible dream." Sofia declared. "I was skating, and fell into the ice..."  
"I had a dream like that once." Madeline noted. "It made me realize that there's more to life then schedules. You need to ease up on all the work, Sof. For your own sake."  
"You're right, Maddie?" Sofia smiled. "Sorry I didn't listen to you before."  
"That's okay." Madeline smiled. "I didn't do much listening myself."  
Sofia got out her schedule.  
"Things are going to hanger right now." She declared.  
Miranda entered the room  
"Girls, what's going on in here?" She asked. "It's 3:00 am."  
"Mom I am done with this list." Sofia declared.  
"Well done, Sofia." Miranda smiled. "Sometimes schedules are meant to be broken."  
Good to have you back, Sofia." Madeline grinned.  
Sofia ripped her schedule to shreds. and the Girls want back to sleep. With Sofia now less obsessed. she finally got a decent rest.  
The next morning, Sofia talked with Madame DuBois.  
"I'd like to switch to the once-a-week class, please." She declared. "The daily lessons are leaving me with no time to do anything else."  
"If that's what you want, princess." Madame DuBois nodded. "Like I told Madeline back in Pries , skating should bring you joy, and make you smile."  
"Exactly." Sofia smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse, I have to go see my friends."  
Sofia travelled to Dunwitty to meet Madeline, Jade and Ruby, so they could have some winter fun. Suddenly, the bell of the clock tower rang.  
"It's five o'clock!" Sofia gasped. "That means...  
It's time to have some more fun!"  
"That's what I like to hear!" Madeline smiled.  
The girls engaged in a snowball fight, making the most of their youth, together.

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate Ending

Sofia went to her Ice class right after school.

"The harder I practise, the sooner I'll be as good as Maddie and Madame DuBois." She said to herself.

Starting to feel fatigued, Sofia was pirouetting when she saw Madeline and James flying on their horse.

"How did it got so late?" She gasped. "Madame DuBois, I have to go!"

"Very well, then." Madame DuBois nodded. "The class is almost over anyway."

As Sofia reached the race track, she saw Sir Gilliam, who was not at all happy.

"I'm so sorry I lost track of time Sir Gilliam!" She apologised.

"Princesses Sofia, you and I need to have a talk in my office." Sir Gilliam declared.

Sir Gilliam took Sofia into his office.

"Princesses Sofia this is the third time you've been late." He declared. "One more time, and you're off the team."

"It won't happen again, I promise!" Sofia pledged.

"See that it doesn't." Sir Gilliam said sternly.

"When is the next racer, Sir Gilliam?" Sofia asked.

"Next Friday after school." Sir Gilliam answered.

"I'll be here." Sofia declared. "I promise."

"Okay, princess Sofia." Sir Gilliam sighed. "But if I only see Madeline there, you won't be on the team until the next school yea.r"

"I understand, Sir Gillam." Sofia nodded as she left his office.

Sofia left the racer track and into the carriage which took her home. Once they reached the castle, Sofia had the carriage go back for James and Maddie.

The next Friday afternoon Sofia was still skating and lost track of time. Sir Gillam saw Madeline and James and the other riders, but no Sofia.

Sofia heard the fanfare playing.

"The race!" She gasped. "Sorry Madame DuBois, I have to go!"

Sofia raced to the track.

"Sir Gilliam, I'm ready!" She called.

"Princesses Sofia, you're late." Sir Gilliam admonished her. "You remember what we talked about?"

"Yes." Sofia sighed. "Good luck, Maddie and James. I'll see you after the race."

"Sir Gillam, why isn't Sofia Flying?" Madeline asked.

"Princess Madeline, your sister is off the team for this year." Sir Gilliam told her.

"What?" Madeline gasped. "Why?"

"She's been late to practice far too many times." Sir Gilliam explained. "I'm sorry."

Prince Hugo was watching from afar.

"One princess down, one to go." He sneered.

Hugo said with Princesses Sofia out the way thank to my Aunt for Make Sofia Late'

now to Make Sure Princesses Madeline is off the team now that way it will just be a Princes team again" like it should be'

What?" Madeline gasped. "But Sofia and me signed up for flying derby together!"

"Sorry Madeline, but you and James can stay on the team." Sir Gilliam declared.

"Okay, Sir Gilliam." Madeline sighed.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" James asked, landing near to them.

Madeline told him what Sir Gilliam had said.

"Oh no, Sofia." James gasped.

"I know," Madeline sighed. "I know those skating lessons would backfire on her, just like they did me. But I didn't think the consequences would be this bad.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." James smiled. "By this time next year, Sofia will be back on the team."

"But James, I read in the school rule book that once a person has been taken off the flying derby team, they can't get on it ever again." Madeline told him.

"What?!" James gasped. "Let me see that book!"

Madeline showed him the book.

"There it is, alright." James sighed. "I can't believe Sofia's really out."

"Me neither." Madeline groaned. "Looks like from now on, I'm flying solo

Jamia said Maddie you will be find flying solo Madeline said okay Jamie i wonder how Sofia will talk the New when i tell her after the Racer"

Sir Gillam said Prince Jamie Princesses Madeline please get on your House it almost time"

Madeline said hold it Sir Gillam something isn't right about this School handbook you give us"

Sri Gillam said Princesses Madeline we need to get on with this Racer please this can Waite"

Madeline said no it can't Sir Gillam"

Sri Gillam said Princesses Madeline"

what it is?

Madeline said Sri Gillam in this ride Hand book it said that once a person has been taken off the flying derby team, they can't get on it ever again?

Sri Gillam said What?

Madeline hand him the Book"

Sir Gillam said your please go get ready for the reacer please'

Madeline said Sure Sri gillam"

Jaime said Sir Gillam that isn't true it is" because they both tryout for this toghter' Sir Gillam said i know but Princesses Sofia had been Leat so Many Times Already" I am sorry but she is still off the Team for this school year Prince Jamie"

Here is the Password

Overbroad


End file.
